Paul Chuckle
Paul Chuckle is one of the Chuckle Brothers and a main character in ''ChuckleVision'', he was portrayed by Paul Elliott. Paul usually bosses around Barry by making him do most of the work while he skives off to put his feet up. He is usually the leader of the two in most of the jobs they take up. In earlier episodes Paul was usually the brains and kept Barry out of trouble recently he became more of a dumb leader whilst Barry was more of the smart sidekick. Paul can get mad easily usually due to Barry messing something up, in the episode King Of The Mill he got extremely angry over flower beatles. In most episodes he mistreats Barry in the episode Stand And Deliver he ate Barry's donuts because he was late and in the episode In The Doghouse he ate food he got for Barry and left him a scone which ofcourse he eats afterwards. In real life he Barry, Jimmy and Brian are brothers. In the Series, Paul is represented as the older of the two as he talks of Barry as a baby from his own memory, but in real life Barry was the oldest by 3 years. Family For more relatives see Relatives Of The Chuckle Brothers. Lots of relatives are mentioned throughout the series including Granny Chuckle and her many sayings "You should have been in bed an hour ago" their mother is mentioned once or twice but not much information is released. One particular relative that appear frequently are "The McChuckles" who look just like Paul and Barry, but dress in Scottish clothing and have a beard and an accent. They don't speak proper English usually some sort of gibberish language but occasionally some English pops out when they are explaining something. Their first known appearance was in the episode "Sport" from Series 1 where they play a couple of rounds of Golf. The clip can be seen in the original title sequence for a few seconds. Many relatives appear in the episode "The Gathering" where they are sent around the world to find their relatives for a christening. Included are: Australian, French, Italian and American relatives. Appearance Paul wears a mullet from Series 1 through to series 5 before changing it to the day's fashion. He wears various coloured jumpers during the early series. He is more of the smarter of the two in the earlier series but he seems to become a bit dumber in the later series. He has lots of inventions but most of them go wrong. He has a bushier moustache than Barry and it has stayed almost the same colour since the beginning of ChuckleVision except for the odd few grey bits. in the later series. Paul's hair has stayed the same almost, but has had a few changes in the later series with bits sticking up at the front, but his sideburns are grey but he has dyed the rest of his hair black. Inventions # Shrinking machine (The Incredible Shrinking Barry Part 1 & 2) # Cable/satellite device (Dishing Up Trouble) # Portable home cinema (Oddball Inventors) # Time machine (Time Travellers) # Invisibility device (Out of Sight) # Soda Pop powered Spaceship (The Final Frontier) Likes *﻿Annoying Barry *Doughnuts & Sweets *Being the boss or leader *Inventing *Relaxing with a cup of tea *Standing up for himself (Usually) *Barry (sometimes) *Having a rest while Barry does all the work Hates *When Barry gets what he wants *Spiders *People cross with him and chasing him *Work (or more specifically the word "work". On several occasions, he has come over nauseous and almost fainted whenever the word is mentioned) *Getting blamed *Getting told what to do *Barry's stupid side (gets frustrated when Barry returns with something which is the opposite of what he asked for) *People berating Barry (he believes no one should be able to talk to his brother in a negative manner, except himself) *No Slacking or any boss who overpowers his authority or scares him Catchphrases ﻿"To me! To You!" (When Paul and Barry are lifting something. Paul sometimes says "To you!") ﻿"Silly Me! Silly You!" (When Paul and Barry have done something wrong. Barry would most say Silly Me while Paul says Silly You) ﻿"Oh dear, Oh dear!" (When something bad happens. Paul would start by saying "Oh dear") ﻿"Stupid thing!" (When Paul accidentally breaks something or something gets in his way) ﻿"Now look what you've done!" (When Barry has done something wrong or Paul let's Barry take the blame) ﻿"What do you think your playing at!" (When Barry annoys Paul or Barry does something wrong) ﻿"Oi! Be careful with that! Somebody could have an accident! Even worse it could be me!" (When Barry hits Paul with a pole or something) ﻿"It isn't, It isn't, is it?" (Used when the Chuckles don't believe something and the other person responds it is twice and yes at the end) ﻿"It's very nice isn't it? It is very nice" (They often see this when see something they like, like something set up in the studio like the bird table. Either of the brothers will start off saying the phrase and the other will finish it. This phrase is regarded as humorous because 'nice' is such a commonly used and simple word, it's made funny because the brothers can't say anything better to describe things they like.) ﻿"Helloooo! (Used as an extension of Hello) ﻿"Goodbyeee!" (Used on one occasion ''(Wheels of Misfortune) ''when they left to take part in the motorcar race ﻿"You stupid thing!"/"Stupid thing!" (He either says this to Barry or towards an inanimate object when it falls over and breaks as a result of his own clumsiness or Barry's clumsiness.) ﻿"Right off you go then. Me!? Yes go on! Why can't you do it? Well because (Insert task here). Why can't i do (Insert task here) I don't want you to do all the hard jobs. Now off you go. (Usually said when Paul decides to go and laze about while Barry does all the hard work. Most times the quote varies but this is somewhat common)﻿﻿﻿ Category:Characters